Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{73}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $3$ $\sqrt{73}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 3$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 8$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{3}{8}$